barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Luci
Lucia "Luci" was a character from the Barney series, portrayed by Leah Montes (credited in all her appearances under Leah Gloria, her maiden name). She appeared from the beginning of Barney and the Backyard Gang to the first season of Barney & Friends. About Luci Luci is Tina's older sister. They wrote "The Sister Song" in "My Family's Just Right for Me" to show this relationship. She has a Mexican background, which appears most prominently in "Hola, Mexico!" In addition, she can play the guitar very well, due to years of experience. Luci is on the cheerleading squad and she plays basketball. She also is in a dance class, as revealed in Barney Goes to School. Luci is always there to stand up for Tina and give her little sister advice. She never appeared with BJ in the series due to the fact that she left the show before he premiered. According to "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!", Luci's favorite food is salad. According to "A World of Music", she knows the Mexican folk song "De Colores". She also likes reciting silly poems, as shown in "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!" and "Everyone is Special". Being the oldest of the children, she often helped Barney out with teaching the others different lessons. Family Life Luci and Tina's mom appeared in Barney's Campfire Sing Along. In addition, Luci and Tina's grandfather is mentioned by both sisters in the episodes "Happy Birthday, Barney!", "Hola, Mexico!", and "Grandparents Are Grand!". Luci and Tina also have a Siamese cat named Whiskers. Tina and Luci thought Whiskers ran away in "Oh, What a Day!", but in the end Barney and the others discover that Whiskers was hiding in Tina's book bag the whole time and she didn't run away after all. Luci and Tina's dad was never introduced on the show. Appearances #The Backyard Show (first appearance) #Three Wishes #A Day at the Beach #Waiting for Santa #Campfire Sing-Along #Barney Goes to School #Barney in Concert #Rock with Barney #My Family's Just Right for Me #Playing It Safe #Hop to It! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #Down on Barney's Farm #Happy Birthday, Barney! (cameo) #Our Earth, Our Home #I Just Love Bugs #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #Hi, Neighbor! #A Camping We Will Go #Carnival of Numbers #A World of Music #Oh, What a Day! #Hola, Mexico! #Everyone is Special (last regular appearance) #The Exercise Circus! (final appearance; guest appearance) Trivia *Luci still holds the record for being the oldest Barney child cast member (she turned 14 on March 29, 1992). *Luci never made an appearance with B.J. due to the fact that she left the show before he premiered. However, the end credits for "The Exercise Circus!" did include BJ's costume actor (Jenny Dempsey), and his voice actress (Patty Wirtz) as well as Leah Gloria's name. Category:Human Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Barney & The Backyard Gang Category:Brothers and Sisters Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Characters Category:Barney & The Backyard Gang Characters Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Female Characters